The Cherry Tree
by Everything I Liked Was Taken
Summary: Scott's daughter Leah has grown up without her real mother, when she finally gets the courage to ask. The answer is not what she expected. Rated T for mentions of death.


**Hey Guys! So this is kinda like a pre-shot (Oneshot that is a preview?) For my upcoming story of Scott raising his daughter Leah! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Thirty year old Scott Wilson smiled as his daughter Leah came straight to his arms, "Daddy!" Leah's voice rang as Scott ruffed her light strawberry hair. "Can I ask you a question?" Leah asked as Scott had placed himself in his chair.<p>

"Sure, baby girl ask ahead." Scott took the local newspaper and began to search threw it looking for the sports section, he didn't even noticed when Leah had placed herself in Scott's lap. Leah's light tan skin turned pale and her freckles began to show, Scott naturally put all his attention on Leah's now sickly form and place the newspaper away.

Leah cleared her throat, "Daddy. Where is my mommy?" She asked looking Scott in the eyes. He was taken back by this question because this was the first time Leah even showed interested in her birth mom, yes it was true that Scott had remarried soon before Leah turned three and Leah had treated her step mom like her real mom, even calling her 'Mom'. He had always kept her mom a secret and Leah had only found out that her step mother wasn't her birth mom until her fifth birthday and Leah was absolutely heartbroken to known that.

"Why do you ask, baby girl?"

"Well, because everyone else's mommy or daddy came in today and we sang a song for all of them. But I was the only who's parent didn't come in." Leah's hands were shaking now, she was nervous as heck by now. Scott really didn't like to talk about Leah's mom because of how they ended, but he had never told Leah what happened to her or where she was and why Leah wasn't allowed to visit her birth mom.

Scott looked over to the window, a cherry tree was currently blowing it's cherry blossoms around the house. "Kay, look over there at the cherry tree. You see all the blossoms flying around?" Scott asked and Leah nodded in return. "Good, so every winter the cherry blossoms go away. And new ones regrow taking it's place, I'm not saying your step mom took over her place."

"Then what are you saying?"

Scott thought for a moment, "I'm saying. Your mom went to someplace else."

"Where did she go? Can I visit her? Is the place nice?"

Scott eyes went to the floor, "Um no. You can't visit her, she doesn't really live near here. She lives in this place called 'Stars' she watches over you, watching you grow up each day. She didn't want to abandon you, but the stars wanted her and she couldn't simply refuse so she and I said our goodbyes and she vanished. But she loves to see you, grow each day and every minute, second, and hour. You even remind me of her, the way you go in awe as a bug or a butterfly lands on your face."

Leah looked at her dad, she didn't really understand what was going on but she somehow knew it. "Are you sure that I can't ever go visit her?"

Scott quickly grabbed his keys, "Come on."

* * *

><p>Leah glanced over by the window, why was her dad stopping at the graveyard? It was getting weird now, he hadn't said a word to her since they got into the car and now they were at the graveyard, was her dad acting crazy? But the way it was looking her dad would be going away without her, she quickly opened the Pickup Truck's door and hurried off to her father.<p>

By the time she had caught up with her father, they were at a grave. A medium sized grave but a small one, small flowers were placed there and pictures of a woman holding a baby, and one of the lady in a white dress with her FATHER! Then it all came to her, this wasn't the grave of a random person it was the grave of her mother.

"Wait. My mom is dead?" Her question broke the silence

"Well, because everyone else's mommy or daddy came in today and we sang a song for all of them. But I was the only who's parent didn't come in." Leah's hands were shaking now, she was nervous as heck by now. Scott really didn't like to talk about Leah's mom because of how they ended, but he had never told Leah what happened to her or where she was and why Leah wasn't allowed to visit her birth mom.

Leah looked up from her mother's grave, only a small tree was under it. By looking at it closure, she understand what tree it was. It was a cherry tree, bright pink petals began to losing from the tree's branches and landed on her mother's grave. Kinda giving off that the grave would have some pink in it even during the winter time when almost seventeen inches would hit, but then when it cleared the cherry blossoms would still lie there after all the water.

Scott placed his hand on Leah's, "Did she love me?" Leah's voice was shaky as she asked it.

Scott gave a bittersweet smile, "She loved you because your put actually effort into her, she loved you because your loved her like she loved you, you made her feel like she was worth something. She loved you because you were simply you."

"I wish I could remember all that love." Was all Leah could have said but she didn't, all she did was cry into her father's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So you guys ready for the fic? Or just a little confused about the plot?<strong>


End file.
